


Yours in Chinese，我是你的

by AeeDee, ch20529



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>從新52後Bruce對Dick制服的新顏色不滿意而發展出的兩人對話。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours in Chinese，我是你的

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank AeeDee for giving me the chance to translate this wonderful work.
> 
> Enjoy it.  
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> Thank you for the kind words. ♥ And yes, I am honored by translations of my work. :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2342576

Yours in Chinese  
by AeeDee

簡介：

從新52後Bruce對Dick制服的新顏色不滿意而發展出的兩人對話。

正文：

「你不喜歡它。」Dick開門見山的說。

 

在黑漆抹烏的蝙蝠洞裡很難看清楚Bruce的表情，但是Dick就是知道Bruce在想什麼。

 

事實上就算Bruce很努力的壓制自己不讓嘴角上揚一丁點，可是只要有一點風吹草動Dick就可以看得出來Bruce是在微笑。

 

「它看起來…很不一樣…」Bruce思索了一會後說。

 

Dick覺得他有必要為自己辯護一下，雖然他大多數的時候都把Bruce表達不滿的情緒直接無視掉，但這次不一樣。

 

「呃，我只是…」Dick坐立不安的捏著自己的手指，努力思索著該怎麼說才好，「我是可以穿回原來的那件啦！只是…畢竟我已經和以前不一樣了，自從我…那個之後。你懂的。我覺得藉機會重新開始也沒什麼不好。」

 

Bruce的回答非常簡潔有力：「太短了。」

 

「了解。」Dick明白他最好快點把這次的對話結束掉，不然他只會更慘。

 

所以Dick離開原地往樓上走，他邊走邊脫掉他的多米諾面具一面說：「我要先上去了，然後我想…」

 

等一下！Dick驚覺到一件很重要的事。

 

Bruce想說的絕對沒有「太短了。」這麼簡單！

 

Dick飛快的回過頭來盯著Bruce瞧，在他們之間沉默了一陣子之後Dick笑著說：「老天啊！你真的恨透了它，對吧？」

 

「沒有。」Bruce回答的之快像是他根本沒認真思考過這件事一樣。

 

但是Dick就是能從Bruce變調的語調中聽出來他的心情變化。

 

Dick聽著Bruce的聲音依舊是平穩如舊，沒有絲毫的抑揚頓挫的說：「我明白，人們會改變。」

 

然後一片死寂。

 

當Dick再度開口說他很努力的想讓自己聽起來很冷靜，可惜他從來就不怎麼擅長這個：「可是你不是很討厭人們改變嗎？」

 

好吧！就如Dick預料的一模一樣，Bruce對此不予置評。

 

「Bruce，」Dick停頓一下好讓氣氛緩和點，至少有時這挺管用的不是嗎？

 

「你知道的，我永遠都是你的Robin，這點永遠都不會改變。」Dick還讓自己微微的笑著好看起來更有說服力。

 

雖然他內心裡超想吐嘈自己竟然對Bruce講這麼孩子氣的話。不過算了，反正講出來後的感覺沒有他預料的那麼可笑。

 

就像他們之間有太多不可告人的事一樣，這話像潑出去的水一樣已經收不回來了。所以Dick乾脆再加把勁說：「你永遠都是你的搭檔。」

 

然後他又再加了一句：「你明白這點的，對吧？」

 

依舊是一片沉默，只是這次不一樣，當Dick抬起頭來看著Bruce時他驚訝的發現Bruce伸出手貼上自己的臉。

 

喔不，修正一下，Dick感覺到的是Bruce手套冰涼的觸感沿著自己的下巴線滑過。

 

Dick發現自己克制不住的想笑出聲來，但是好家在他忍住了。

 

「來吧。」Dick抓住Bruce的手脫掉制服的手套，他拉著Bruce的手仔細摸過自己臉上的每一片肌膚。就像他們以前一樣，Dick讓Bruce的手掌貼在自己的臉頰上。

 

「你感覺到了嗎？」Dick問。Bruce的手十分冰冷，Dick覺得自己快要因此發抖了。

 

沉默了一會Bruce回答道：「我以前感受得到。」畢竟Bruce了解Dick的肌膚摸起來是什麼觸感，他正在努力回憶以前摸過的手感。可是記憶中的感覺卻怎麼也叫不回來。

 

Dick又差點笑出來了，這次他用輕鬆的語調說：「別擔心這麼多了。擔心會讓你越變越老的。」

 

說完Dick開心的笑了，他的笑容幾乎掛滿了整張臉

 

接著Dick拿起Bruce的手，在手掌心的位置輕輕的吻了一下，「我會一直在這裡的，好嗎？」

 

當Dick轉過臉龐時他感覺到Bruce的手指滑過自己的臉頰，Bruce的動作是如此的輕，好像Dick的臉是非常脆弱的物體，而Bruce深怕會不小心弄壞了一樣。

 

這時候有一股奇妙的氛圍纏繞在他們兩人之間。

 

其實這也正是Dick覺得有趣的地方，他明白Bruce既熱情如火又寒冷如冰，有時猶豫不絕又有時無比堅定。

 

就像Bruce很害怕擁有什麼同時卻什麼也不想失去。

 

最後Bruce開口說：「我還是喜歡藍色的那件。」

 

聽到Bruce難得坦率的回答後Dick開心的笑出聲來。

 

END


End file.
